Overload
by RinriChoi
Summary: UPDATE CHAP1 ["Aku merasa orang-orang di dunia ini aneh, sangat aneh dan teramat"/"Aku selalu dibuat penasaran olehnya." / ..dan jika sedang marah,awan akan dengan mudahnya membawa guntur dan petir untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Menyeramkan!"] YEWOOK;YAOI;REVIEW PLEASE :-)
1. Prolog

_"Mencintai adalah sebuah anugerah. Maka dari itu, saat Tuhan memberi anugrah kepadaku untuk bisa mencintai dan mendapatkanmu, aku akan selalu menjagamu— bagaimana pun caranya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Overload

[by Choi Rinri & Kim Hyojung]

Main Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Rated : M

Genre : Romance & Drama

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Adult Fanfic, & Don't like don't read.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan ikat hyung lagi, Ryeowook," lirihnya saat melihat kedua tangannya yang mulai terlilit oleh kain-kain, mengikat kuat kedua pergelangan tangannya dan membuat pergerakannya terkunci karena masing-masing kedua tangannya terikat di sisi ranjang. "kumohon…"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum simpul. Seolah tak mendengar namja di hadapannya yang terus memohon, dan dengan santainya ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mengikat kuat kedua tangan namja yang (Ryeowook berani bersumpah) memiliki wajah sangat tampan itu.

"Ini waktunya tidur ya, Jongwoon hyung." ujarnya mengingatkan, mengulang perkataannya seperti yang ia ucapkan saat pertama kali membuka pintu dan mengunjungi Jongwoon siang ini. Tubuh berperawakan kecilnya berjalan mendekat, duduk di samping namja yang masih terbaring di ranjang dengan keadaan yang tak menyenangkan.

Sejenak ia mempusatkan perhatiannya pada meja nakas yang berada di belakangnya. Kemudian dengan telaten kembali membereskan alat-alat medic yang selalu dibawanya. Kali ini sebuah suntikan berjarum panjang berada di tangannya. Menatap dengan intens dan tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat cairan menetes di ujungnya.

"Cukup, kau sudah menyuntikku sebanyak tiga kali hari ini." Jongwoon menatap waspada saat melihat Ryeowook yang kembali 'bermain' dengan alat-alat yang paling dibencinya itu. Sejenak mengusap ujung suntikannya dengan kapas, dan kini Ryeowook meraih pergelangan tangan Jongwoon.

Jongwoon saat ini benar-benar dalam titik terendah. Sekitar 20 menit yang lalu Ryeowook datang ke kamarnya lalu menyutikan obat penenang (yang menurut Jongwoon membuatnya seperti hampir mati), dan sekarang Ryeowook kembali ingin menyuntiknya. Kadang Jongwoon berpikir, kenapa Ryeowook tidak langsung menyuntik mati saja.

Walau tubuhnya lemas, tapi Jongwoon masih bisa berontak, setidaknya walau bagi Ryeowook justru terdengar seperti rengekan bayi yang menggemaskan. Menggerakan tangannya tak beraturan, dan Ryeowook sampai harus bangkit dari duduknya agar dapat memegang pergelangan tangan Jongwoon dan menyuntiknya dengan mudah.

Jongwoon dibuat kalap, tapi Ryeowook masih memasang wajah tenangnya dan justru tersenyum manis saat melihat Jongwoon yang mulai tak tenang. Berhasil mengunci tangan Jongwoon, tapi sekarang Ryeowook dibuat kewalahan karena Jongwoon yang terus berteriak dan membenturkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang.

Dan saat itu juga, tanpa menunggu lama, Ryeowook langsung membungkam Jongwoon dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan dalam, dan Ryeowook dapat merasakan nafas hangat Jongwoon yang terengah-engah. Ryeowook menutup mata dengan tenang, berbeda dengan Jongwoon yang memejamkan mata dengan kening yang mengkerut.

Saat merasa Jongwoon lebih tenang, Ryeowook tak ambil banyak waktu dan langsung menyuntikan jarumnya pada pergelangan tangan Jongwoon. Membuat namja tersebut memejamkan matanya erat karena merasakan ngilu di area urat nadinya.

Setelah menarik keluar jarum suntiknya, Ryeowook menyudahi ciumannya. Dan ia dibuat geli saat melihat wajah Jongwoon yang memerah dan sibuk mengatur nafas.

"Kau terlihat semakin tampan dengan raut wajah seperti itu, hyung." goda Ryeowook sembari membersihkan ujung jarum suntikannya dengan kapas, lalu menatanya kembali di kotak yang terdapat alat-alat khusus miliknya di dalamnya.

Jongwoon hanya diam, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena yang ia tahu, obat penenang Ryeowook mulai berfungsi pada tubuhnya. Membuatnya merasa lemas, mengantuk— dan ia tak tahu apa debaran halus di jantungnya juga salah satu efek suntikan yang diberikan Ryeowook atau bukan.

Namja berwajah manis itu melirik jam yang berada di dinding ruangan tersebut. "Sudah jam 1 siang, kau harus benar-benar tidur." ujarnya lagi. Sedangkan Jongwoon memilih memejamkan mata dan menuruti ucapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membenarkan posisi jas kerjanya yang sedikit berantakan. Kemudian memasukan kembali kotak hitam berisi alat-alat medicnya pada tas jinjing yang dibawanya. Setelahnya ia pun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongwoon yang masih memilih memalingkan wajah.

"Kim Jongwoon," ucap Ryeowook, sembari mengusap anak rambut Jongwoon yang mulai memanjang dan menutupi keningnya. "aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Lanjutnya, sebelum ia melangkah keluar kamar dan benar-benar meninggalkan Jongwoon sendirian di ruangannya.

"Jangan banyak bertingkah, karena aku selalu mengawasi apa yang memang menjadi milikku, **Kim-Jong-Woon**."

**.**

**.**

**[TBC]**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Saya saat ini (ceritanya) lagi hiatus buat update hehehe. Tapi hiatus saya gagal karena salah satu sahabat saya mengajak untuk berkolaborasi(?) membuat fanfic YeWook. Kim Hyojung namanya. Dia awalnya ingin menjadi author, tapi berhubung dia bingung cara mempublish cerita jadi dia nitip(?) di saya. Lagipula saya dan dia memang dari dulu ada keinginan untuk bikin fanfic bareng hihihi.

Selamat datang(?) untuk Kim Hyojung yeaaaa! Bertambah lagi author yang akan bersama-sama melestarikan Fanfic YeWook hohoho.

Dan inilah ceritanya. Masih prolog-pendek-gantung, emang hehehe. Chap depan lebih nitik beratin di flashback, tapi ada penjelasan juga kok. Jadi jangan bosen ya buat nunggu :3

Be-te-wee untuk fanfic saya sendiri, lagi on the way ya ._. hehehe. Aduh kebanyakan ngomong banget ini haha.

Sayonara dan kami tunggu review kalian :-)

**21 April 2013**

**Untuk semua readers terbaik kami,**

**[CHOI RINRI & KIM HYOJUNG]**


	2. Chapter 1: Idiot?

.

.

.

.

**Overload**

by Choi Rinri & Kim Hyojung

Main Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Rated : M

Genre : Romance & Drama

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Adult Fanfic, & Don't like don't read.

.

.

[CHAPTER 1]

FLASHBACK

.

.

**[**_**Jongwoon's POV**_**]**

Seoul, Hankwon _University_ — 2010.

Hari ini aku berangkat lebih awal, bahkan terlampau pagi untuk jam seorang mahasiswa sepertiku. Jika bukan karena orang-orang yang membahayakanku itu, aku tak akan melakukan ini.

Bahaya— Ya, aku merasa nyawaku sangat terancam!

Aku merasa orang-orang di dunia ini aneh, sangat aneh, dan teramat aneh. Mereka selalu menatapku dengan pandangan siap menerkam, dan sepertinya mereka ingin memburuku untuk dijadikan makanan pengganjal perut mereka yang berteriak meminta diisi. Dan, _ya_, sepertinya di dalam tas mereka tersimpan senjata tajam yang dapat merobek tubuhku kapan saja dengan mudahnya.

Dunia benar-benar menggila!

Jika bukan karena tuntutan _Appa_ dan keinginan _Umma_, aku tak akan pernah sudi untuk menginjakan kakiku disini. Aku benci tempat ini. Aku benci lingkungan kampus yang menurutku memiliki hawa mencekam, dan mungkin saja mereka menyemprot gas beracun di setiap sudut koridor yang kulewati.

Siapa yang tahu, _khan_? Mungkin saja.

Saat ini aku berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasku. Dan aku dibuat tertawa saat melihat sebuah pohon cemara yang berdiri di halaman depan kampus. Pohon itu bergoyang tertiup angin— dan bagiku itu benar-benar terlihat lucu. Tapi saat itu juga, aku merasa bahwa pohon itu memperhatikanku.

Ini gawat! Aku merasa pohon itu adalah salah satu obyek yang digunakan orang-orang aneh di tempat ini untuk memata-mataiku. Karena itu, kupercepat langkahku.

Sebentar lagi, Jongwoon, sebentar lagi kau akan sampai di kelas!

Tinggal beberapa ruangan yang harus kulewati, tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat jika _scrath book _milikku tertinggal di dalam loker.

_Aishh_, kenapa aku bisa lupa?

Loker adalah barang yang paling kubenci— setelah tempat ini dan orang-orang aneh yang menempatinya. Jika loker milik mahasiswa lain terisi penuh oleh tumpukan buku, berbeda denganku. Loker milikku selain terdapat buku, aku juga sering menemukan 'hadiah istimewa' di dalamnya.

Hadiah yang sangat manis, bahkan terlalu manis hingga membuatku selalu tertawa jika mengingatnya. Entah itu tanah, sampah dengan bau menyengat, atau yang terparah aku pernah menemukan bangkai tikus dengan hewan-hewan kecil menggeliat yang terlihat menjijikan di dalamnya.

Tapi untuk hari ini, sepertinya aku bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Tindakanku untuk memilih berangkat lebih pagi memanglah cemerlang. Bisa kutebak, mereka masih tertidur dengan nyenyak dibalik selimut tebal mereka.

Kubuka lokerku dengan satu tarikan cepat, semua harus kulakukan dengan cepat karena aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku. Aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya!

Sungguh menakjubkan, pagi ini kutemukan lokerku dalam keadaan bersih. Buku-buku tertata rapi. Tapi terdapat satu keganjalan, sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berada di dalam loker.

"Jebakan, aku tahu kau itu pasti adalah jebakan! Jebakan adalah kau!" ucapku seraya menatap tajam kotak tersebut.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kuambil kotak tersebut dan kujatuhkan ke lantai dengan bantingan keras. Masa bodoh dengan isi kotak tersebut. Kali ini aku tak akan bisa dibodohi dengan mudah oleh mereka.

Setelah kudapatkan benda yang kubutuhkan bernama _scrath book_ ini, kututup loker dengan segera.

"Kenapa…?"

Saat itu juga tubuhku menegang. Suara lain terdengar dengan derap langkah yang kurasakan semakin mendekat. Aku harus waspada, bisa saja seseorang di belakangku ini adalah salah satu orang aneh yang selalu mengangguku.

"Kenapa _Sunbae _buang…?"

**[**_**Jongwoon's POV off — Normal POV**_**]**

Jongwoon berbalik, dan saat itu juga Jongwoon memundurkan tubuhnya, walau tindakannya terlihat bodoh karena bagaimana pun ia tak akan bisa menjauh dari _namja_ yang berdiri di hadapannya kini. Hanya membuahkan benturan keras punggungnya yang menabrak loker di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah membuatnya susah payah, dan itu kubuat hanya untuk _Sunbae_…" terdengar lirih, _namja_ itu menatap sendu kotak yang baru saja Jongwoon buang.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Jongwoon, dengan satu tangannya yang terulur kedepan untuk mencegah _namja_ berpostur mungil itu mendekat. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

_Namja_ yang Jongwoon anggap berbahaya itu sama sekali tak peduli dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan Jongwoon padanya. Ia masih menangis dengan beberapa kali isakan yang terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Kedua matanya tertuju pada kotak yang baru saja Jongwoon buang.

Menyadari itu, dengan hati-hati Jongwoon mengintip disela jari-jari tangannya yang menutupi kedua matanya. _Namja_ itu berjarak dua langkah darinya, dan sepertinya ia benar-benar menuruti ucapan Jongwoon untuk tak berjalan lebih dekat.

Saat melihat wajahnya, rasanya Jongwoon pernah melihat _namja_ tersebut. Tapi Jongwoon tak mengambil pusing dan ia tak mau mengambil pilihan untuk mengingat lebih jauh. Butuh beberapa menit hingga Jongwoon sadar jika _namja_ itu memperhatikan kotak yang baru saja dibuangnya. Dan saat ia menunduk, ia juga baru menyadari bahwa kotak itu berisi _cake_ yang kini tak lagi berbentuk. Hancur, dan itu karenanya.

Jongwoon dibuat bingung, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Haruskah ia meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang tak diakuinya? Atau ia harus terus diam disini— tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin, mengingat hari semakin siang dan mahasiswa lain yang Jongwoon sebut orang-orang aneh itu akan semakin berdatangan.

"Pergi menjauh! Ini bahaya! Jangan dekat!" Jongwoon perlahan mengambil langkah ke samping.

Rasanya Jongwoon ingin sekali mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia ucapkan. Namun ia selalu merasa kesulitan. Ia sulit untuk memakai kosa kata yang tepat. Ia hanya mengatakan apa yang terdengar dari mulutnya, yang terkadang terdengar membingungkan dan sulit dimengerti.

"Tapi a-aku—"

"Mereka akan menyantapku seperti singa kelaparan! Memukuliku, membakar lembar-lembar penting dalam _scrath book._ Memukuliku, mengurungku, membakarnya, semuanya! Jauh!"

Namja di hadapan Jongwoon itu mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapannya. Namja tersebut mencoba mengerti apa maksud ucapan Jongwoon yang terdengar kaku dan terbata-bata tersebut.

"_Sunbae_, a-aku hanya—"

"Ryeowook-_ah_!"

Suara lain kembali terdengar, dan saat itu juga Jongwoon semakin dibuat panik.

"_Hey_, Ryeowook-_ah_!" terlihat dari kejauhan sosok _namja_ lain berteriak sembari tersenyum cerah— tapi tak lama, karena ia menyadari jika sahabatnya itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Jongwoon.

_Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?_ Pikir _namja _tersebut sembari terus mendekat dengan langkah yang kali ini melambat.

Semakin lama _namja_ itu semakin mendekat, dan saat itu juga Jongwoon mengambil tindakan dengan berlari.

"_Sunbae!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin, _namja _yang pagi tadi bertemu Ryeowook di koridor kampus. Seraya tersenyum, ia menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

"Ya," Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, ia menerima botol yang diberikan Sungmin lalu membukanya. "_Gomawo_,_ Hyung_." ujarnya sebelum meminumnya.

Saat ini ia dan Sungmin berada di kantin, masih tersisa beberapa menit sebelum jam kuliahnya dimulai. Duduk di pojok kantin yang masih terlihat sepi cukup membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang.

Masih teringat jelas di pikirannya saat Jongwoon membuang _cake_ yang telah dibuatnya dengan tulus hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Rasanya menyakitkan, tentu saja. Ia sudah susah payah membuatnya, tapi Jongwoon sama sekali tak menghargainya. Bahkan langsung membuangnya tanpa sedikitpun melihatnya. Dan setelah apa yang dilakukannya, Jongwoon langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau mendekati Jongwoon _Sunbae_? Kau tahu jika—"

"Tak apa, _Hyung_," Ryeowook segera memotong ucapang Sungmin. "terkadang, apa yang dipikirkan orang tak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau mengerti maksudku?" Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku selalu dibuat penasaran olehnya." Ryeowook kembali tersenyum seraya menatap ke atas, entah apa yang dilihat dan dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Dan tak seharusnya kau merasakan hal itu, Kim Ryeowook." Sungmin mengingatkan, entah untuk keberapakalinya.

**[**_**Ryeowook's POV**_**]**

Namaku Kim Ryeowook, mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran— tepatnya ahli kejiwaan. Umurku 19 tahun, dan saat ini aku duduk di semester empat. Tubuhku pendek dan (kebanyakan orang bilang) aku memiliki wajah yang manis. Hahaha.

Tentang jurusan ahli kejiwaan, ternyata tak banyak yang menggemari jurusan yang kuambil ini, tapi tak sedikit pula mahasiswa yang mengambil jurusan ini.

Aku menyukainya, dan aku menikmatinya. Kejiwaan manusia adalah obyek yang paling menyenangkan untuk diamati dan dipelajari.

"Ryeowook-_ah_, kelasku sebentar lagi dimulai."

Aku mendongkak saat Sungmin _Hyung_, sahabatku yang berumur satu tahun lebih tua dariku, berbicara seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia terlihat melirik arloji di tangannya.

"Oke," responku.

Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian pamit untuk pergi ke kelasnya dengan sebelumnya melambaikan tangannya.

Sungmin _Hyung_ benar-benar manis.

Sungmin _Hyung_ adalah sahabatku, tapi kami berbeda jurusan. Ia mengambil jurusan seni—

"Jongwoon _Sunbae_…" gumamku, saat tiba-tiba teringat jika Jongwoon _Sunbae _juga berada di jurusan yang sama dengan Sungmin _Hyung_, hanya saja berbeda semester.

Kim Jongwoon, 21 tahun, mahasiswa jurusan seni semester 6— aku cukup tahu tentangnnya, _khan_?

Ia memiliki tubuh yang tak pendek, tapi juga tak terlalu tinggi. Ukuran standar bagi seorang _namja_—tidak sepertiku. _Uh_, tanpa sadar aku mengerucutkan bibirku sendiri jika mengingatnya. Kulitnya putih bersih, berbeda dengan rambutnya yang hitam legam seperti kedua matanya. Jongwoon _Sunbae_ memiliki wajah yang tampan. Tidak hanya tampan, tapi sangat tampan.

Pernah mendengar istilah tak ada gading yang tak retak? Manusia tak ada yang sempurna, sama halnya seperti Jongwoon _Sunbae_.

Hampir semua mahasiswa, bahkan para dosen pun mengenal siapa Kim Jongwoon. Ia terkenal bukan karena prestasi atau bakatnya— tapi terkenal karena kabar buruk tentangnya.

'_Jongwoon itu tidak normal, lho!'_ atau _'Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jongwoon, dia itu seorang Psikopat!'_ atau _'Jongwoon itu gila, bahkan kabarnya dia pernah di rawat di rumah sakit jiwa!'_— seperti itulah omongan keseharian yang sering kudengar jika orang lain sudah membahas tentangnya.

Apa benar Jongwoon _Sunbae_ seperti itu?

Bukannya merasa takut, aku justru ingin mengetahuinya. _Hey_, aku ini calon dokter ahli kejiwaan, menangani hal seperti itu akan menjadi hal biasa untuk kulakukan kedepannya.

Dan dari rasa penasaranku itu, justru membuatku berujung pada satu perasaan yang sulit diartikan. Tanpa kujelaskan, mungkin semua sudah mengerti maksudku.

Aku mencintainya.

Lucu, ya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Jongwoon _Sunbae_. Jongwoon _Sunbae_ adalah _namja_ yang berbeda, aku bisa merasakanya. Selama ini aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh, karena jika aku mendekat— Jongwoon _Sunbae _terlihat tak menyukainya dan saat itu juga ia akan lari menjauh.

Dan hari ini, aku mencoba untuk mengambil langkah baru. Mendekatinya dengan memberi cake yang mungkin disukainya. Tapi, _ya_… dia tetap menolak.

Aku bingung. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah!

Aku terkadang kasihan padanya, Jongwoon _Sunbae_ terlihat tak memiliki teman dan sering dijahili oleh orang lain. Sikapnya yang dianggap aneh sering menjadi bahan ejekan mahasiswa disini.

Aku jadi teringat kembali bagaimana awal pertemuanku dengannya— tepat disaat sebuah kejadian yang mungkin adalah hal terburuk yang pernah dialami Jongwoon _Sunbae_.

Saat itu, Sungmin _Hyung_ mengabariku melalui ponsel. Ia meminta tolong padaku untuk mengambil sabuk seragam _matrial art_ miliknya di ruang olahraga. Mungkin tertinggal. Sungmin _Hyung _memang sedikit ceroboh. Beruntungnya saat itu aku ada kelas sore, maka dari itu aku pun menyanggupi permintaannya.

Dengan tenang aku pun berjalan ke ruang olahraga. Ruangan olahraga terlihat sepi, sedikit dibuat merinding saat menyadari bahwa hanya ada aku sendiri di dalam ruangan seluas ini. Aku pun berjalan menuju ruang ganti, di sana aku mencari loker bertuliskan nama Lee Sungmin yang tertempel di pintunya. Sungmin _Hyung _bilang, ia meninggalkan sabuknya di sekitar lokernya.

Tanpa sadar bibirku mengulas senyum saat menemukan sabuk yang Sungmin _Hyung _maksud. Sabuk yang Sungmin _Hyung_ taruh di atas loker. Tak terlalu susah karena ukuran loker yang tak terlalu tinggi.

_Dugh!_

"_Hentikan! Jangan lakukan ini padaku— arghh!"_

Tepat disaat sebelah tanganku menggapai kenop pintu ruang olahraga, sebuah suara terdengar. Aku mencoba memfokuskan pendengaranku, mungkin saja aku salah dengar, _khan_? Dan setelah kupastikan beberapakali, ternyata aku memang tak salah dengar.

Suara aneh— yang lebih terdengar seperti suara memberontak tersebut terdengar dari arah gudang olahraga, tak jauh dari tempat ku berdiri kini.

Meski sedikit takut, kucoba memberanikan diri untuk segera mendekati ruang tersebut. Keadaan pintu gudang olahraga yang sedikit rusak dapat memudahkanku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam karena terdapat sebuah lubang di daun pintunya.

Dan saat kudekatkan sebelah mataku pada lubang pintu, saat itu juga tubuhku sukses dibuat menegang dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

Di dalam sana, aku dapat melihat seorang _namja_ yang tergeletak dengan keadaan tubuh yang memiliki beberapa luka memar, terutama di bagian wajah. Darah terciprat ke lantai. Melihat pemandangan seperti itu, jujur saja membuatku bergidik. _Namja_ itu tak sendiri, ada 3 _namja_ lain yang berdiri mengitarinya.

Dan tibalah disaat aku harus benar-benar menutup mulutku agar tak berteriak. Kedua mataku melebar sempurna saat melihat ketiga _namja _itu mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki _namja_ yang saat itu aku tak tahu jika dia adalah Jongwoon _Sunbae_.

Ketiga _namja_ itu terlihat tertawa senang melihat Jongwoon _Sunbae _yang berhasil dibuat bahan mainan oleh mereka.

Jongwoon _Sunbae _terlihat babak belur, tubuhnya terlihat lemah— bahkan hingga membuatnya tak bisa memberontak lagi ketika ketiga _namja _itu menelanjanginya.

**[**_**Ryeowook's POV off — Normal POV**_**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jongwoon!" _namja_ berpostur gemuk itu berteriak keras. Memukul meja dengan penggaris panjang yang selalu dibawanya, dan kedua matanya menatap tajam pada satu muridnya yang ia sebut dengan nama Kim Jongwoon.

"Apa?!" Jongwoon balik menyolot. Kedua matanya yang memicing tajam. Baru saja ia menggebrak meja, tak ingin kalah dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan dosennya.

"Apa maumu, Kim Jongwoon?!"

Mahasiswa lainnya hanya bisa menunduk takut melihat sang dosen yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Jika bisa, rasanya mereka ingin sekali pergi dari dalam kelas sekarang juga. Tidak ada yang memimpin, tapi mereka semua secara kompak menutup mulut dan memilih sesekali memperhatikan dosen mereka yang terkenal kejam itu dengan pandangan takut-takut.

_Kim Jongwoon lagi, Kim Jongwoon lagi_, itulah yang berada dipikiran para mahasiswa yang masih bungkam di tengah ruangan berhawa tegang ini. Kim Jongwoon, salah satu mahasiswa penghuni kelas jurusan seni ini memang sering berulah. Bahkan, tak bisa dihitung berapa dosen yang dibuat kesal karenanya.

Seperti saat ini, disaat dosen sedang menerangkan materi dengan serius, mahasiswa lain memperhatikan dengan tenang dan teliti— Jongwoon justru tiba-tiba tertawa keras tanpa sebab. Saat itu juga dosen di kelasnya itu langsung melemparnya dengan penghapus papan tulis. Bukannya diam, Jongwoon justru balik menyolot dan marah karena sudah dilempar penghapus oleh dosennya sendiri.

"Dasar gila! Keluar dari kelas!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pengusiran dari kelas, Jongwoon memilih untuk pergi ke halaman belakang. Satu-satunya tempat yang ia rasa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman. Ia jarang melihat orang datang kesini, mungkin disebabkan diharuskan berjalan cukup jauh untuk datang kesini, dan mahasiswa lain merasa malas untuk melakukannya.

Terlebih tak ada obyek menarik di halaman ini. Hanya terdapat satu bangku panjang yang menghadap pepohonan rindang. Itu saja, tapi bagi Jongwoon tempat ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Jongwoon hanya duduk di bangku sembari memperhatikan awan, yang kebetulah hari ini cuaca terlihat sedang bersahabat. Jongwoon senang melihat awan, dan Jongwoon ingin sekali berbagi kisahnya yang menyukai awan pada orang lain.

Tapi ia takut.

Setiap hari ia selalu dihantui rasa takut. Semua orang baginya terlihat menyeramkan. Dan untuk bersosialisasi, Jongwoon jarang sekali melakukannya. Ia sulit untuk berekspresi, ia mungkin beberapa kali tertawa, tapi orang tak pernah tahu _namja_ itu tertawa karena apa. Ia sulit berekspresi, tapi jika bisa, Jongwoon melakukannya berlebihan.

Jangankan untuk bersosialisasi, berbicara dengan orang lain pun ia sering dibuat bingung. Jongwoon sering kehilangan kata-kata, atau terkadang Jongwoon selalu berbicara di luar topik pembicaraan. Sebenarnya Jongwoon bisa lebih berhasil melakukan pembicaraan dengan seorang pendengar, namun ia masih tetap kesulitan untuk mempertahankan topik pembicaraan.

"Jongwoon _Sunbae_?"

Saat itu juga Jongwoon nyaris terjatuh dari bangku karena rasa terkejutnya. Ia mulai panik, seseorang berada di dekatnya, dan bahkan kini duduk di sampingnya!

"Jauh… pergi menjauh!" Jongwoon meremas helaian rambut hitamnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat, dan berharap ketika ia membuka mata _namja_ di sampingnya itu sudah pergi menjauh.

"_Sunbae-nim_, a-aku…" Ryeowook tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya seraya memperhatikan Jongwoon dengan tatapan sendunya.

Ia merasa sedih dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jongwoon kini. Ia tahu jika Jongwoon tidak gila, seperti yang kebanyakan orang katakan. Jongwoon hanya sedikit 'berbeda' dengan orang lain. Mungkin Jongwoon masih bisa lebih menyesuaikan diri, dan keadaannya tak seburuk ini jika orang-orang di sekitarnya tak memperlakukanya dengan buruk.

Kasus _bully _yang sering diterimanya semakin membuat psikis kejiwaannya terkikis.

Selama empat semester menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran, Ryeowook sendiri belum bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dengan Jongwoon.

_Namja_ itu terlihat normal. Melakukan aktifitas belajar seperti biasa, hanya saja minatnya tak setinggi orang pada umumnya. Ia lebih cenderung tertutup, keterampilan sosial yang rendah, dan Jongwoon sangat kurang minat untuk berkumpul dengan orang lain.

"_Sunbae_…"

Jongwoon tersentak saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh punggung tangannya. Ia sudah memikirkan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi padanya, tapi saat ia melihat apa yang terjadi— ia dibuat terdiam.

Ryeowook tersenyum ke arahnya, dengan sebelah tangan yang kini menggenggam punggung tangan kanan Jongwoon.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, _Sunbae_." Mungkin Ryeowook sedikit lancang bersikap seperti ini, tapi ia melakukannya agar Jongwoon dapat merasa nyaman berada di sisinya.

Setelah sekian lama ia yang selalu memperhatikan Jongwoon dari jauh, untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook dapat berdekatan dengan Jongwoon seperti ini. Ternyata tindakannya yang memilih untuk membolos di jam kuliah membuahkan hasil yang tak sia-sia.

Jongwoon terlihat kaku, untuk melakukan komunikasi dengan orang lain adalah hal tersulit untuk dilakukan olehnya. Saat ini ia sudah berpikiran macam-macam tentang Ryeowook, halusinasi dan delusinya mulai bermain.

Jongwoon sekilas memperhatikan Ryeowook, _namja_ itu terlihat tenang dengan senyuman manis yang menghias wajahnya. Tapi Jongwoon tetap harus berhati-hati, ia takut jika ternyata Ryeowook adalah salah satu musuhnya.

_Musuh yang sebenarnya tak pernah ada._

Jongwoon tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, tak sepanik tadi dan tak juga menunjukan ekpresi yang berarti. Ia hanya diam dengan raut wajah yang datar dan bibir yang terkatup.

"Namaku Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook…"

Bisa Jongwoon rasakan jika sebelah tanganya kembali mendapatkan sebuah genggaman hangat. Jongwoon menunduk, memperhatikan baik-baik sebelah tangannya yang berada di atas kedua pahanya kini digenggam oleh Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Boleh?"

Walau masih tak memberi respon, setidaknya Jongwoon masih dapat mengerti apa yang Ryeowook ucapkan kini.

_Teman… Jongwoon tak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut._

"Kuanggap _Sunbae_ mengiyakan permintaanku, _ya_!" Ryeowook terkekeh pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa begitu kaku ini.

Dengan kepala yang mendongkak, Jongwoon sama sekali tak menghiraukan ucapan Ryeowook. Ia terlihat senang hanya dengan memperhatikan awan. Walau tak ada ungkapan emosional yang terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Seraya menunduk, Ryeowook terdiam dengan bibir yang menggumam. Ia sedang berpikir apa yang akan dikatakannya lagi pada Jongwoon. Ia ingin sekali _namja_ itu merespon ucapannya, walaupun hanya dengan satu atau dua kata. Baginya tak masalah.

Disaat sedang berpikir keras, Ryeowook merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia mendengar suara Jongwoon, _namja_ itu tak berbicara…

"Jongwoon _Sunbae_…"

—tapi Jongwoon sedang tertawa.

Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Walau tak menunjukan ekspresi senang, Jongwoon dapat tertawa layaknya anak kecil. Masih dengan mendongkak dan menatap awan, sebelah tangannya terangkat tinggi dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung seakan ia kini sedang menunjuk langit.

Entah apa yang dimaksud Jongwoon, tapi kini Ryeowook melihat Jongwoon yang menggerakan jari telunjuknya. Bergerak membentuk sebuah pola, seakan Jongwoon sedang menggambar bentuk awan di langit.

Jongwoon menyukai awan. Entah mengapa, tapi bagi Jongwoon awan tak pernah membuatnya merasa ketakutan. Awan selalu dapat membuatnya tenang. Bagi Jongwoon, awan adalah temannya…

—karena selama ini tak pernah ada yang mau berteman dengan Jongwoon.

Jongwoon masih asyik 'menggambar' dengan sesekali kekehan pelan terdengar dari mulutnya. Walau Jongwoon masih terlihat datar, hanya dengan mendengar _namja _itu yang tertawa pun sudah membuat Ryeowook senang. Tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum dan ia terus memperhatikan Jongwoon tanpa bosan.

"_Sunbae_, kau menyukai awan?"

Setelah sekian lama terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan Jongwoon, akhirnya Ryeowook tahu harus memulai kembali pembicaraan darimana.

Dalam hati Ryeowook bersorak karena baru saja Jongwoon meliriknya. Hanya melirik, tapi Ryeowook sudah dibuat sesenang ini.

"_Sunbae_, kau tahu kisah dibalik awan?" Ryeowook bertanya, sebelah tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Jongwoon pun bergerak. Mengusap punggung tangannya agar Jongwoon merasa nyaman, dan ia berharap Jongwoon sedikit teralihkan perhatiannya.

"Tentang kenapa awan bisa berubah-ubah. Terkadang awan terlihat cerah, bahkan tak jarang kita menemukan pelangi bersamanya, atau adakalanya awan bisa terlihat menyeramkan dengan warna yang gelap dan bersamaan turunnya hujan ataupun petir," Ryeowook berbicara seraya menatap Jongwoon dengan antusias.

"Awan layaknya manusia, mereka memiliki perasaan." Ryeowook tersenyum seraya menaruh sebelah tangan Jongwoon yang masih digenggamnya ke atas pahanya. Ditepuk-tepuknya pelan punggung tangan Jongwoon.

"Awan begitu hebat dalam mengutarakan perasaan mereka, bahkan melebihi manusia. Ketika ia senang, ia akan membawa kebahagiaan. Menghias langit dengan warna-warni keceriaannya."

Tanpa Ryeowook sadari, pelan-pelan Jongwoon mulai mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama, dan saat itu juga sebelah tangan Jongwoon pun berhenti menunjuk awan. Ia masih mendongkak, memperhatikan awan dengan tatapan datarnya.

Sejenak Ryeowook mengambil nafas, "Dan apabila awan sedih, ia akan terlihat muram. Biru langit pun seketika akan berubah menjadi hitam legam layaknya malam. Penggambaran kesedihan yang dirasakan awan." Ujarnya.

"Dan jika sedang marah, awan dengan mudahnya akan membawa guntur dan petir untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Menyeramkan!" kali ini Ryeowook berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat menyeramkan. Mata yang membulat dengan suara yang dibuat menggertak.

Tapi tetap sama, Jongwoon masih tak memperhatikannya— walau sejujurnya, tanpa diketahui Ryeowook, _namja_ itu sedari tadi memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengarkan segala celotehan Ryeowook tentang awan.

"_Sunbae_!" Ryeowook berseru, dan ia bersumpah ingin sekali berteriak saat melihat Jongwoon yang menoleh padanya. Menatapnya. Walau tak terlihat sedikitpun emosi dalam sorot matanya, tapi Ryeowook sudah cukup dibuat senang. Secara bertahap Jongwoon mulai menunjukan keinginannya untuk melakukan pembicaraan.

"_Umm_, pernahkan _Sunbae_ merasakan sebuah perasaan senang terhadap sesuatu? M-maksudku, sesuatu yang memberi rasa hangat… disini." Ryeowook berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar lebih pelan. Ditatapnya dalam saat sebelah tangannya yang tak menggenggam tangan Jongwoon kini menyentuh dadanya, tepat dimana jantungnya berada.

Jongwoon memperhatikan tangan Ryeowook yang menyentuh dada dengan seksama. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Jongwoon perlahan menggerakan sebelah tangannya. I menyentuh dadanya, ingin merasakan perasaan 'hangat' yang disebut Ryeowook.

_Tapi Jongwoon tak merasakannya._

"Aku pernah merasakannya, _Sunbae_…" lirih Ryeowook. "Aku pikir ini memang aneh, tapi entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba saja perasaan itu hadir dan meracuni pikiranku. Rasanya hangat, dan aku selalu tersenyum ketika memikirkannya."

_Dan rasa hangat itu adalah kau, Jongwoon._

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jongwoon. _Namja_ itu menunduk, memperhatikan sebelah tangannya yang memegang dadanya sendiri.

"Dan perasaan sedih, marah, bahkan bisa dikatergorikan ke dalam benci… apa _Sunbae_ pernah merasakannya?"

_Rasanya seperti ada yang membakar rongga dadamu, Jongwoon._

"Aku merasakannya, lebih terpatnya sering merasakannya." Ryeowook tersenyum kecut.

Kali ini Ryeowook yang memandang awan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi wajah Ryeowook terlihat memerah.

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan yang dilakukan Ryeowook. ia sendiri merutuk dalam hati karena kembali terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Ryeowook menunduk dan memikirkan apa yang akan ia ceritakan kembali pada Jongwoon.

"_Ah_, apa _Sunbae_ ingin minum?"

Akhirnya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook. Setidaknya lebih baik dibanding ia harus sama diamnya dengan Jongwoon. Lagipula, Ryeowook juga teringat jika ia datang kemari dengan membawa botol minuman yang didapatkannya dari Sungmin.

"Hanya air mineral, _sih_, tapi cukup untuk—"

"Jauhkan!" Jongwoon sedikit menepis tangan Ryeowook yang terulur padanya. Ia menggeser duduknya untuk sedikit menjauh dari Ryeowook.

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook harus menelan bulat-bulat kepercayaan dirinya untuk dapat mendekati Jongwoon. Ia hanya menawarkan air mineral. Tapi di mata Jongwoon, Ryeowook terlihat seperti sedang menodongkan pisau padanya. Pisau yang dapat menusuknya kapanpun Ryeowook mau.

'_Bruk!'_

"Kau mencoba meracuniku!" teriak Jongwoon setelah menepis keras tangan Ryeowook hingga membuat botol air yang dipegangnya pun terlepas dan terlempar cukup jauh. Botol yang awalnya sudah dibuka tutupnya pun kini tergeletak di tanah dengan air yang tumpah.

_Jongwoon yang kembali pada sosoknya yang gampang sekali membuat halusinasi berlebihan._

"Aku tidak seperti itu, _Sunbae_! Sungguh!" Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan Jongwoon dari kedua sorot matanya.

Tapi Jongwoon tak peduli, setelah memberi Ryeowook dorongan keras di pundaknya, ia pun memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang. Berlari dengan kedua tangan yang saling meremas.

Ryeowook yang masih duduk di bangku taman hanya bisa terdiam sembari memperhatikan punggung Jongwoon yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia tak habis pikir, setelah _cake_nya dihancurkan, kini Jongwoon masih saja tetap menolaknya, bahkan hanya sebotol air mineral pun tak jua dapat membuat Jongwoon menerimanya. Terlebih Jongwoon menyebut air mineral itu adalah racun.

"_Hah_… kenapa sulit sekali?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongwoon menyusuri koridor dengan tergesa. Kedua matanya melirik dengan gelisah setiap orang yang dijumpainya. Hari menjelang siang, mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang koridor semakin banyak.

Ada beberapa mahasiswa yang memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan, atau ada juga yang mengejeknya. Bahkan, terkadang beberapa mahasiswa, khususnya _namja_, dengan iseng mengikuti Jongwoon di belakangnya hingga membuat Jongwoon semakin risih.

Jongwoon terus berjalan, walau ia sendiri tak tahu ia akan kemana. Ia tak mungkin kembali ke kelas, mengingat pelajaran dosen yang mengusirnya tadi belum selesai.

Disaat Jongwoon masih berjalan dengan terburu, tanpa di sadarinya kini ia sedang di perhatikan. Dua orang mahasiswa yang kini berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Jongwoon tengah memperhatikannya dengan sesekali keduanya tertawa remeh.

"_Ah_, lihat, siapa itu?" Sang _yeoja_ lah yang pertama kali membuka suara saat melihat Jongwoon yang berjalan di hadapan mereka. Diliriknya _namja_ yang kini tengah merangkul pundaknya itu.

Kai, nama _namja _yang berjalan bersama _yeoja_nya tersebut terlihat menyeringai. "Kim Idiot Jongwoon." Dan ia tertawa remeh setelahnya.

Krystal, nama _yeoja_ cantik tersebut menyikut pelan pinggang kekasihnya. "Bodoh, bagaimana pun dia itu _Sunbae_mu." Ujarnya. Ia tertawa geli, merasa lucu dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Ya, _Sunbae_ yang bahkan lebih bodoh dari _Hooba_enya sendiri," Komentar Kai. "rasanya sayang jika aku tak mengerjainya."

Krystal memutar kedua bola matanya, "Ya, terserah saja, kali ini aku tak ikut campur." Ujarnya. Ia memilih untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang terdapat di sisi koridor ketika melihat Kai berjalan lebih cepat untuk menghampiri Jongwoon. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

'_Bruk!'_

Jongwoon baru saja menabrak Kai hingga membuat _Hoobae_nya itu jatuh terduduk— atau lebih tepatnya Kai yang dengan sengaja menabrak Jongwoon dan pura-pura terjatuh. Ingin memberi kesan agar Jongwoon yang terlihat salah.

"Idiot! Apa kau tidak bisa jalan dengan benar?!" Kai bangkit seraya menepuk-nepuk celana _jeans _hitamnya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu lantai koridor.

Krystal yang mulai menebak tingkah konyol Kai itu dibuat tertawa. Ia pikir, rasanya tidak menyenangkan jika hanya Kai yang bisa memarahi Jongwoon. Sepertinya menyenangkan bisa memarahi orang sesuka hati dan tanpa ada perlawanan sedikitpun. Maka dari itu, dengan sedikit berlari Krystal pun menghampiri Kai yang masih terus mengomel pada Jongwoon.

Jongwoon diam. Menatap datar Kai yang terus mengomel, dan bahkan ia akan tetap memasang raut datar seperti itu hingga mulut Kai berbusa sekalipun. Mahasiswa lain mulai mengerubungi, dan memang inilah yang Kai mau. Ia ingin Jongwoon menjadi pusat perhatian dan mereka bisa bersama-sama melakukan hal-hal 'menyenangkan' pada Jongwoon.

"Ada apa, _Oppa_?" tanya Krystal, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Si idiot ini baru saja menabrakku! Lihat tampang bodohnya, bahkan ia sama sekali tak meminta maaf untuk apa yang sudah dilakukannya!" ujar Kai sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jongwoon.

"Dia itu idiot, mana mungkin ia akan melakukan hal itu!" timpal Krystal sembari tertawa remeh dan menggeleng. Memperlihatkan wajah seakan-akan terlihat iba.

Jongwoon mulai mendengar beberapa bisikan dari mahasiswa lain tentang dirinya. Ia ingin membela diri, ia merasa tak salah, tapi ia bingung harus berbicara seperti apa. Jongwoon dibuat jengah dengan kebisingan ini, terlebih semua mata kini tertuju pada satu titik, dan titik itu adalah dirinya.

"_Hey_, kau mau kemana?" Kai menggeser tubuhnya ke samping saat melihat Jongwoon yang sudah mengambil langkah ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Jongwoon tak peduli. Didorongnya keras Kai hingga kembali terjatuh, dan kali ini Kai benar-benar terjatuh.

Jongwoon mengambil langkah lebar dan siap berlari, hingga—

'_Trak!'_

—ia yang terlalu terburu tak menyadari telah menginjak sesuatu. Jongwoon menunduk dan melihat bahwa sesuatu yang baru saja diinjaknya hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena terpeleset itu adalah sebuah ponsel.

"Astaga! Idiot itu menginjak ponselmu!" histeris Krystal saat menyadari ponsel yang baru saja diinjak Jongwoon hingga terpental membentur tiang koridor adalah milik Kai.

Kai segera menghadap belakang dan menemukan ponselnya dalam keadaan naas. Ia tak menyadari jika ponselnya ikut terjatuh saat ia pura-pura menabrak Jongwoon. Kai bangkit dan mengejar Jongwoon yang sudah berlari meninggalkan keributan.

'_Bugh!'_

Satu pukulan Jongwoon dapatkan tepat di rahangnya. Ia dibuat tersungkur saat Kai dengan emosi menarik kerah bajunya dan kembali melayangkan pukulan tepat di pipinya.

"Idiot! Brengsek! Kau ingin mencari masalah?!" bentak Kai dengan mata menyalang.

Untuk kedua kalinya Jongwoon menjadi pusat perhatian. Kai terus memukulinya, dan bodohnya Jongwoon sama sekali tak melakukan perlawanan.

"Kai! Ada apa ini?!" disaat Kai sedang memukuli Jongwoon, keempat _namja_ lain yang diketahui sahabatnya kini datang menghampiri. _Namja_ bernama Chanyeol itu bertanya sembari menatap Kai yang masih memukuli Jongwoon penuh emosi.

"Idiot ini mencari masalah denganku." Ujarnya sebelum memberi Jongwoon pukulan lagi hingga membuat _namja_ berstatus _Sunbae_nya di kampus itu terbatuk.

"_Ah_, dia itu memang idiot! Habisi saja dia!" ujar _namja _berwajah oriental diantara keempatnya dengan berapi-api, Kris. _Namja_ tersebut menarik tubuh Jongwoon dan memegangi sebelah tangannya, diikuti salah satu temannya yang mengikuti hal sama. Oh Sehun.

Ryeowook yang baru saja ingin masuk ke dalam kelasnya dibuat penasaran dengan kumpulan mahasiswa yang mengerubung di tengah-tengah koridor_. Ada apa ini_, _inner_nya.

"Permisi," ujar Ryeowook saat mencoba menerobos kerumunan. Tubuh kecilnya sedikit terhuyung karena beberapa dorongan mahasiswa lain yang juga ingin melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ryeowook berhasil menerobos kerumunan, dan saat pandangannya lurus kedepan, saat itu juga ia dibuat terkejut. "J-Jongwoon Sunbae…" lirihnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia pun berlari untuk menghampiri Jongwoon yang dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Ryeowook menjerit histeris. Ryeowook menangis melihat kondisi Jongwoon.

Jongwoon dalam hanya bisa tergeletak di lantai koridor dan sama sekali tak melakukan perlawanan ketika orang-orang disana memukulinya, terlebih yang melakukannya adalah para _Hoobae _yang selalu terlihat sopan dan baik jika di hadapan Ryeowook.

Suho, _namja_ terakhir di antara keempat sahabat Kai pun menghampiri Ryeowook. Menarik tubuh kecil Ryeowook saat melihatnya yang ingin menghentikan aksi pemukulan terhadap Jongwoon.

"Jangan mendekat, _Sunbae_! Kami sedang memberi pelajaran pada idiot itu!" Suho mengenggam kuat pergelangan tangan Ryeowook agar _namja_ itu tak mendekat.

"Dia tidak idiot!" bentak Ryeowook. Ia langsung melepas genggaman tangan Suho pada pergelangan tangannya dengan sekali hentak.

"Hentikan!" Ryeowook kembali menjerit seraya mendorong tubuh Kai dengan keras.

Mengetahui _namja_ yang beru saja berteriak adalah Ryeowook, salah satu _Sunbae_ yang mereka segani, seketika keempat _namja _yang semula menghajar Jongwoon itupun menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?!" bentak Ryeowook pada keempat _Hoobae_nya tersebut. Menatap tajam dengan kedua mata yang memerah dan basah.

Saat itu juga Kai merasa nyalinya menciut melihat Ryeowook yang terlihat marah. Mereka mengenal Ryeowook dengan baik, karena di kampus ini Ryeowook terkenal ramah pada _Sunbae_ ataupun _Hoobae _seperti mereka.

"_Sunbae_, kami—"

"Pergi kalian semua!"

"Tapi _Sunbae_—"

"Pergi!" bentak Ryeowok lagi, sebelah tangannya menunjuk ke samping, meminta Kai dan yang lainnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Jongwoon.

Tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, keempatnya dan diikuti Krystal memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?!" untuk kesekian kalinya Ryeowook membentak. Membuat kerumunan mahasiswa itupun membubarkan diri.

Ryeowook bersimpuh di hadapan Jongwoon. Sebelah tangannya membekap mulutnya, menatap sedih keadaan Jongwoon.

Beberapa kali terdengar erangan dari mulut _namja_ tersebut. Jongwoon memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat merasa nyeri terutama di sekitar perutnya yang berulang kali mendapat pukulan.

"Jongwoon _Sunbae_…"

Jongwoon segera menepis tangan Ryewook yang ingin menyentuhnya. Walau terasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, Jongwoon tetap berusaha bangkit. Tangannya menggapai dinding untuk dijadikannya tumpuan. Dengan menyeret sebelah kakinya, ia terus mencoba berjalan walau tertatih.

Ryeowook ingin membantu Jongwoon, tapi Jongwoon meminta Ryeowook untuk tak mendekatinya dengan isyarat tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Jongwoon berada di dalam toilet, dan disini ia hanya sendiri. Jongwoon menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Wajah yang tanpa ekspresi dengan luka memar di beberapa bagian wajah dan darah di sudut bibirnya. Ia sedikit meringis saat sebelah tangannya menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

Ia menatap darah yang kini berada di ujung jari telunjuknya. Dengan sedikit bergetar, Jongwoon mengarahkan tangannya ke depan. Jarinya yang berlumur darah kini menyentuh cermin. Perlahan jarinya bergerak, membentuk sebuah pola, persis seperti yang dilakukannya saat ia berada di halaman belakang.

Sebuah gambar awan kini terlukis di cermin. Dan Jongwoon membuatnya menggunakan darahnya. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikannya, rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya hingga membuatnya terbatuk.

Jongwoon beberapa kali terbatuk dengan telapak tangan kirinya membekap mulut. Setelah merasa reda, ia menjauhkan telapak tangannya dan terlihat cairan merah pekat membasahi kulit telapak tangannya. Tapi Jongwoon sama sekali tak dibuat panik.

Jongwoon justru kembali mengusap ujung jari telunjuknya pada darah yang berada di telapak tangan, dan ia kembali melanjutkan membuat awan yang belum sepenuhnya terbentuk di cermin. Setelah membuat sisi garis melengkung yang membentuk awan, Jongwoon pun 'mewarnai' awan tersebut dengan darahnya. Hingga terlihatlah sebuah awan berwarna yang terlihat sempurna.

'_Ketika ia senang, ia akan membawa kebahagiaan. Menghias langit dengan warna-warni keceriaannya.'_

'_Dan apabila awan sedih, ia akan terlihat muram. Biru langit pun seketika akan berubah menjadi hitam legam layaknya malam. Penggambaran kesedihan yang dirasakan awan.'_

'_Dan jika sedang marah, awan dengan mudahnya akan membawa guntur dan petir untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Menyeramkan!'_

Sekelebat ucapan Ryeowook saat keduanya berada di halaman belakang kembali teringat. Ia terus memperhatikan awan yang baru saja dibuatnya di cermin, awan yang satu persatu ketegasan garisnya mulai memudar karena darah tersebut merambat ke bawah.

Jongwoon mencoba mencari tahu, jenis awan apa yang baru saja dibuatnya ini.

Apakah awan ini termasuk membawa kebahagian? Tapi awan ini tak memiliki warna-warni keceriaan, seperti yang diucapkan Ryeowook. Hanya warna merah pekat, sama sekali tak mencirikan warna ceria.

Atau apakah awan ini terlihat sedang sedih? Tapi awan ini berwarna merah, bukan hitam legam layaknya malam.

Dan terakhir, apakah awan ini terlihat marah? Tapi ia tak membuat bentuk petir. Hanya garis-garis darah yang mengalis kebawah, layaknya hujan darah.

_Jadi… kau ini awan jenis apa?_

Memikirkan itu, entah mengapa membuat Jongwoon tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Universitas Hankwon tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mereka membicarakan peristiwa yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan mengenai pemukulan Jongwoon oleh Kai dan ketiga sahabatnya. Mereka membicarakan ekspresi Jongwoon yang tak menunjukkan perubahan apapun ketika Kai melakukan pemukulan terhadapnya.

Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa berkumpul di dalam kelas sebelum dimulainya perkuliahan, mereka membahas kejadian kemarin.

"Apa Jongwoon _Sunbae_ bena-benar sakit jiwa?" Salah seorang _namja_ diantara mereka mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Jika aku yang terkena pukulan dari Kai kemarin, mungkin aku akan marah dan membalas memukulnya!" ujarnya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat heran.

Ucapannya mendapat anggukan dari teman disampingnya, "Jongwoon _Sunbae_ begitu aneh, seperti mempunyai aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Dingin dan menyeramkan!" timpalnya, sejenak ia terlihat bergidik.

Ya, seperti itulah ucapan beberapa mahasiswa yang menanggapi kejadian pemukulan terhadap Jongwoon kemarin. Di Universitas sebesar Hankwon, tentu tak hanya mereka yang mendengar dan membahas tentang kejadian tersebut.

Dari kejauhan, tampak obyek yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hari ini berjalan menuju kantin. Seperti biasa, ia hanya datang sendiri. Di kantin pun entah apa yang Jongwoon lakukan, seperti tak ada arah tujuan. Beberapa orang memperhatikannya, dan berbisik membicarakan Jongwoon.

Akhirnya Jongwoon hanya memutuskan untuk membeli air mineral. Setelah memberi sejumlah uang, ia pun melangkah pergi dari kantin dengan tenang. Sedikitpun tak dipedulikannya beberapa ucapan mengenai dirinya yang masih dapat didengarnya.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Jongwoon, Kai dan Krystal datang bersama ke kantin. Mereka sempat berpapasan dengan Jongwoon, tapi Jongwoon terlihat tak peduli walaupun Kai dan Krystal menatapnya tajam.

"Lihatlah, setelah kejadian kemarin, dia masih mempunyai nyali untuk datang hari ini." ujar Kai sembari memperhatikan punggung Jongwoon yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Sudahlah, _Oppa_, biarkan saja." Respon Krystal seraya menarik tangan Kai untuk kembali memasuki kantin. "_Oh_, _ya_, dimana teman-temanmu?" tanya Krystal pada Kai, bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya dari _Sunbae_ mereka yang menurutnya tak penting itu.

"Mereka bilang, mereka sudah ada disini." Jawab Kai sembari memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan, mencari keberadaan keempat sahabatnya tersebut. "_Oh_, itu mereka!" tunjuk Kai pada salah satu bangku yang berada di pojok ruangan. Terlihat Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Suho tengah mengobrol.

Kai segera menghampiri keempat namja tersebut, sedangkan Krystal memilih untuk memesan makanan dan minuman untuknya dan juga Kai. Setelahnya, ia pun berjalan dengan Ahjumma penjaga kantin kini ikut berjalan di sampingnya, dengan nampan berisi makanan yang akan diantarnya ke meja yang ditempati Kai beserta keempat sahabatnya itu.

Krystal mengambil tempat disamping Kai yang sudah menyantap pesanannya, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Bisa ditebak, bahasan pembicaraan mereka hari ini adalah mengenai Jongwoon.

"Aku tadi melihatnya disini. _Cih_, benar-benar merusak pemandangan." Terang Kai setelah mengunyah habis makanannya.

"Lalu, apa kau ingin memukulnya lagi, _hm_? Hahaha." Tanya Kris disela ia yang sedang mengunyah makanan pesanannya hingga sedikit terbatuk karena tersedak. Tak pikir panjang, Kris pun mengambil asal minuman siapapun yang berada di hadapannya. Diteguknya hingga menyisakan setengah.

"_Uhkk_!" bukannya mereda, Kris justru semakin dibuat terbatuk. Air di mulutnya menyembur keluar hingga membasahi kaos v-_neck_ dan meja kantin.

Kris terbatuk dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya beberapa kali, sedangkan kelima temannya yang lain justru menertawainya. Senang melihatnya kesusahan mengatur nafas.

"Hahaha, itulah akibatnya jika merebut minuman milik orang lain, _Oppa_." Krystal terkekeh geli melihat tingkah salah satu sahabat kekasihnya tersebut.

"_Uhkk_! _Uhkk_— _akhh_!"

Kelimanya dibuat terkejut saat cairan berwarna merah pekat memuncrat dari mulut Kris. Ia terbatuk keras dan memuntahkan banyak darah hingga mengotori meja dan Kai yang duduk dihadapan Kris pun terkena cipratan darah dari mulut Kris. Darah segar berceceran, berikut dengan makanan yang baru saja dikunyah Kris yang sudah tak lagi berbentuk.

"_Oppa_! Kau kenapa?!" Krystal bangkit dari duduknya dan mengguncang pundak Kris.

Mendengar suara histeris Krystal, membuat beberapa mahasiswa tertarik untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sehun yang duduk di samping Kris dengan panic meraih pergelangan tangan _namja_ tersebut. Ia yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran pun segera memeriksa denyut nadi dan pernafasan Kris.

"Denyut nadinya lemah, pernafasannya juga tidak teratur, bawa Kris ke rumah sakit sekarang!" terang Sehun kepada kelima sahabatnya yang lain.

"Bawa dia ke mobilku!" Kai segera bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Aku ikut!" ujar Krystal pada Kai yang sudah siap beranjak lebih dulu.

"_Anni_, kau tidak perlu ikut, _Chagi_. Sebaginya kau segera ke bagian kemahasiswaan kampus untuk melaporkan kejadian ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai segera berlari menuju parkiran mobil mahasiswa di Universitas Hankwon. Di saat ia mencari mobilnya yang terparkir, Kai merasa ada yang tak biasa dengan tempat ini. Ia merasa seperti ada yang mengawasinya. Keadaan sekeliling terasa mencekam, mengingat hanya ada dirinya sendiri disini.

"_Aishh_! Dimana aku memarkirkan mobilku?!" teriak Kai frustasi.

Ia mengingat jelas dimana terakhir kali ia memarkirkan mobilnya, tapi mobil Audi A6 hitam miliknya itu justru tak ada di posisi semula. Ia berlari kemanapun, tapi ia tetap tak menemukannya.

Ia tertunduk lelah. Kai mengatur napas, berhenti berlari menjadi pilihannya saat ini. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah hingga tak sanggup lagi berdiri dengan tegap seperti biasa. Keinginan segera menolong nyawa sahabatnya semakin membuat Kai frustasi. Ia tidak menyerah. Kai kembali ke posisi awal, yang diyakininya sebagai tempat mobilnya terparkir tadi pagi.

Dan aneh, mobil tersebut tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya sekarang.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kai segera menaiki mobil Audi Hitam miliknya. Belum sempat memasang Kunci mobil, Kai dibuat terkejut saat ia merasa sesuatu membekap mulutnya dengan kuat. Kai tidak dapat melihat siapa seseorang yang membekapnya. Membekap dengan obat bius yang melemahkan saraf, membuat pergerakan dan titik kesadarannya menurun.

Kai masih mencoba berusaha mempertahankan indera penglihatannya. Ia sekilas dapat melihat sosok bayangan seseorang yang berada di belakang jok kemudi yang didudukinya— yang sayangnya, ternyata sosok tersebut sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan rapih. Ia memakai masker hitam untuk menjadi kedok agar siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya tak diketahui.

Sosok tersebut tahu jika bayangannya sudah diketahui oleh Kai. Maka dari itu, dengan segera ia mengeluarkan barang yang menunjang tujuannya untuk menjebak Kai saat ini. Benda itu berukuran begitu minimalis, tapi terkesan tajam.

Seketika Kai membelalak melihat pisau tersebut dari arah kaca, bukan jenis pisau yang biasa ditemuinya.

Tubuh Kai yang melemas dibuat mengenjang saat sosok misterius tersebut menusukan pisaunya, tepat dibagian leher Kai yang saat itu kepalanya ditarik untuk dibuat mendongkak.

Pisau itu menancap sangat dalam, menancap pembuluh arteri dari leher Kai. Darah segar keluar dengan deras, layaknya gunung berapi yang menyemburkan _lahar_ di saat status waspada. Darah begitu deras mengalir membasahi tubuh Kai bahkan hingga menyembur mengenai setir mobil dan kaca di hadapannya. Tubuh Kai semakin membiru kehabisan darah.

Merasa cukup, sosok misterius itu segera keluar dari mobil Kai. Tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya sebelum ia menutup pintu dengan sekali bantingan. Ia memperhatikan pisau ditangannya, pisau yang berlumuran darah Kai.

Diusapkannya jari telunjuknya pada pisau tersebut. Membuat darah kini tercecer di jari tangannya. tak lama, ia pun menempelkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada kaca di pintu mobil, kaca yang menutupi tubuh tak bernyawa Kai. Dan ia mulai menulis sesuatu di kaca tersebut.

'_End, Kim Jongin…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[TBC]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Seperti biasa, hal yang pertama kali saya lakukan jika mengupdate cerita adalah meminta maaf. _Overload update_ jauh dari perkiraan saya dan Hyojung. Maaf atas keterlambatan _update_, _ya_. T_T

Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa _overload d_itinggal begitu lama oleh kami. Hyojung yang berstatus mahasiswa semester 6 disibukan dengan kegiatan **persiapan**—**ulangan**—sampai **remedial**nya. Semester 6 masa-masa tersibuk, Rinri aja sampai dibikin kangen gitu /3 /tabok Hyojung/

Fanfic ini didasari dua otak, jadi saya tidak mungkin melanjutkannya sendiri. Saya harus dengan sabar menunggu Hyojung sampai benar-benar ada waktu luang, sabar nunggu kaya istri bang toyib yang nunggu bang toyib pulang tapi gatau pulang kapan /hiks/

Maklumi, _ya_! Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf! *_bow_*

Untuk cerita _overload_…. Apa udah ada dapet inti ceritanya? Huihihihi *ketawa imut*

Tentang Ryeowook yang jatuh cinta sama Yesung yang rada gitu deh/?

Untuk keterangan, karakter Yesung disini bukan gila, _lho_, _ya_. saya sama Hyojung, selaku pembuat, dibikin miris sama nyerempet ngakak waktu baca ulang giman sosok Yesung disini. Sedih aja gitu _hiks hiks_. Dia itu pengidap _Skizofrenia_. Ada yang tau? Jadi semcam gangguan kejiwaan, tapi kalau disebut gila juga bukan.

_Skizofrenia_ adalah terjadinya pecahnya atau ketidakserasian antara afeksi/perasaan, kognitif/pikiran, dan perilaku. Jadi gak heran penderita ini kadang tertawa-tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab yang jelas, mengamuk tanpa sebab yang jelas melakukan tindakan atau perilaku aneh yang didasari oleh pikirannya yang aneh, contoh takut akan handphone karena merasa bahwa handphone adalah alat yang digunakan oleh "musuhnya" untuk memata-matai dirinya. Musuh di sini juga adalah musuh khayalan yang tidak ada di dunia yang terkena skizofrenia bicaranya minim, kalaupun panjang pasti tidak jelas dan sering diulang-ulang.

Buat Yesung, saya sama Hyojung milih penyakit _Skizofrenia _tipe _paranoid_. Jadi dia gampang berhalusinasi gitu.

_Overload adalah_ fanfic perdana Rinri yang bisa kolaborasi sama orang lain. Dan ternyata berkolaborasi itu menyenangkan! XD Kalau saya mentok, saya tinggal lempar aja ke Hyojung buat nerusin hihihi :3

Ide _fanfic_ ini agak susah sebenernya, tapi tantangan juga buat saya XD saya sama Hyojung sempet dibuat bingung sama karakter Ryeowook sama Yesungnya XD Kalo kata Hyojung, fanfic ini emang bikin otak _author_nya bener-bener _overload_ hahaha XD

Saya—Choi Rinri—buat sekarang gabisa nulisin satu-satu nama _readers _yang udah _review_ fanfic ini. Berhubung modem habis, dan saya publish aja lewat PCnya Hyojung hehehe *ketawa unyu* tapi percayalah, nama _readers_ udah paten ketulis di hati Rinri sama Hyojung *kecup*

_Oh_, _ya,_ saya mau minta maaf buat EXO fans—yang mungkin ada beberapa yang selewat baca _fanfic_ ini—, karakter mereka dibuat seperti itu disini hehehe. Soalnya Rinri sama Hyojung emang kepikiran buat pake _cast_ selain anak SJ buat dijadiin _Hoobae_, dan kita pikir EXO cocok buat meraninnya. Ingat, ini hanya _fanfic_, oke? Di kehidupan nyata EXO ga sekejam itu kkk~

Udah deh, segitu aja cuap-cuap dari saya. Ga kerasa udah 7k hohoho. Saya minta pastisipasinya ya dari kalian^^ Review kalian dapat memberi kepercayaan untuk saya, dan terutama untuk Hyojung.

Saya tahu kalian mengetahui arti kata menghargai karya orang lain, jadi…_review please_ ;-)

**20 Juli 2013**

**Untuk semua **_**readers**_** kami,**

**[CHOI RINRI & KIM HYOJUNG]**


End file.
